highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardlight
❝ Destiny isn't a path that any cat follows blindly. It is always a matter of choice, and sometimes the heart speaks loudest. Deep down, I always knew what I had to do, and that's why I came back to the Clan. Whatever else happens, I trust you to know the right thing to do as well. Listen to your heart, Lionblaze, because that's where your true destiny lies. ❞ — '' Leafpool to Lionblaze in Sign of the Moon, page 108 '' Leopardpaw is a long-haired, short-legged, pretty she-cat with deep and round amber eyes. She has spots all over her golden fur, which can almost barely show. She has a scarred back leg (left), which is useless. Although she can be senstive and impressionable, she truly at heart is a kind and gentle soul to anyone she meets. She currently resides within SkyClan, and is mentored by Ryewhisker. 'Appearance' Heritage: Ocicat(pelt) x Savannah Cat(build) Description: Leopardpaw has a pretty, silky, and sleek golden pelt with ocicat spots on her pelt. She has a pale cream-ish underbelly, tail-tip, and paws. She has round and deep amber-orange-ish eyes. She has a small scar on her back, which is covered by fur, and her left back leg is bent, scarred, and useless from an accident. Palette: : = Base (#E0BA59) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#D2A32B) : = Belly (#FFE297) : = Eyes (#CC612C to #F5C65F) : = Sclera(#FFF7CE) : = Inner Ears (#E9CEBA) : = Nose (#E9CEBA) : = Tongue (#CF939A) : = Pawpads (#8E4A44) : = Scars (#DD7E75) Voice: Kali Uchis Scent: Fresh soil and flowers Gait: A usual quick hobble, due to her back leg. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ' Optimistic -' There is no doubt to Leopardpaw being optimistic. She looks to the brighter side of things, even in some of her worst days, and hopes for the best, and always tries to make a plan to make things better. * '''+ Steadfast -''' Description of trait * '''± Honest -''' Description of trait * '''± Hard-working -''' Description of trait * '''− Impressionable -''' Description of trait * '''− Sensitive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Warm weather **Leopardpaw enjoys warm weather - and how the sun feels on her belly. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Spottedheart, Lizardwing, Dappledkit, Pebbledawn, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardwing leaves SkyClan before Spottedheart's birth. *Leopardkit is born alongside Dappledkit. *Spottedheart passes away due to blood loss, and Dappledkit passes due to complications. *Pebbledawn pledges to Spottedheart that she will take good care of Leopardkit and adopts her. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, etc Age Range: 6-now moons *Leopardpaw is chosen to be mentored by Larchtuft *Leopardpaw becomes friends with Eaglepaw, and enjoys his company, soon after beginning to form a crush on him. *Leopardpaw slowly begins to become a bit suspicious about the different looks Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw have... is she truly her mother? *Leopardpaw falls out of a tree, and gets back pain, missing a few patrols. *Leopardpaw heals and takes a walk with Eaglepaw. *During the walk with Eaglepaw, a tree topples over her leg, and that leg becomes useless. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, Ryewhisker, etc. Age Range: 9-now moons *After heavy injuries due to the tree falling on Leopardpaw's leg, she is stuck in the medicine cat den, just to soon realize it's useless and can never be used again. *Ryewhisker asks Leopardpaw for her to be his apprentice, and Leopardpaw accepts. *Leopardpaw apologizes and speaks to Larchtuft about her situation. *Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw end up arguing, causing Pebbledawn to snap at her, calling her a poor excuse of a daughter, although regretted it. *After Pebbledawn snapping at Leopardpaw, she basically cuts off with her, going to Ryewhisker and Spiderstep, ending up basically being their new adoptive kit. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :She shrugs. |-|WindClan= :She shrugs. |-|ShadowClan= :She shrugs. |-|RiverClan= :She shrugs. |-|SkyClan= :Eaglepaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁'⦁⦁ ::"...He used to be my best friend, I guess. It just feels like he ignores me. Why do I even care anymore? We used to be something, but he left." :''She averted your gaze from you, padding off. You can guess whether she shows emotion or not. :Ryewhisker/Mentor/Medicine Cat/Adoptive "Pa"/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Best mentor and pa ever to exist! I love pa. He #1 pa. He loves Spiderstep and I so much, and it makes me really, really happy." :She smiles warmly, soon giggling. :'Spiderstep/Senior Warrior/Adoptive "Pa"/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Spiderstep is so cool! #1 pa. He can beat whoever I want up, and he's really nice and protective of Tinybug, Ryewhisker, and me!" :Leoprdpaw smiles, and begins to giggle once more. :Larchtuft/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope she's doing good! She was such an amazing mentor, and warrior in general, and I hope she's well." :She smiled. :Pebbledawn/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"..." :She averts her gaze from you and hobbles away. :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's really nice and caring. It's obvious she likes Silentpaw, though." :She manages to smile a little. :Silentpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"Even if she was really quiet and kinda mean when I just met her, she's nice." :She smiled, but shuffled her paws nervously. '''Trivia *Although Leopardpaw's tiny size, her parents were muscular and very strong. *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Cats come and go, but life is simply about seeing who cares enough to stay. ❞ — Leopardpaw ❝ Leopardpaw smiled gently, rolling her shoulders up and her voice soft as usual. "That's fine, Olivepaw. I'm really happy you don't have a... bad life so far, you shouldn't be expected to be used to it. And, honestly, I don't think I'd ever change if it wasn't for that accident. I wouldn't be with Ryewhisker, and Spiderstep, and Tinybug, and I wouldn't be a medicine cat apprentice. I'm happier than I've ever been, being an apprentice of Ryewhisker... I truly think this was were my destiny always laid." ❞ — Leopardpaw to Olivepaw during a walk, 3/23/2018 ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' leopardheadshot.png|By: ScarletLetters poor leg.png|Leopardpaw leg sketch (by: Apricate) LeopardpawhsBABY.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX Leopard_Fullbody_ByScarlet.png|By ScarletLetters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:SkyClan Category:Characters Category:OC